As disclosed in said patent, a group of the mono hydrocyclones is formed by casting them in a molded annular block so that they are held together like the spokes of a wheel, and a plurality of such blocks are stacked in a pile to form the assembly, which may be termed a multiple cyclone separator.
It has been found that such multiple cyclones have certain disadvantages. In particular, they are poorly suited for uses where changes in capacities or flow characteristics are desired occasionally. This is so because although a molded block may be replaced by one of different capacity of flow characteristic, the individual mono cyclones in the block itself cannot be replaced.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a mono hydrocyclone separator which can be readily exchanged for another in a multiple cyclone separator.